Splatoon - The Last Ancient
by Mike996
Summary: Your name is Isaac Shephard, an soldier trained to the war. by the war that caused his race extinction, the scientists had time to put in on a cryosleep chamber, when he woke up he released that his world is isn't of humanity.. (I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON NOR IT'S CONTENT, I OWN ONLY THE STORY)


I woke up on a lab, I was with my clothes, I'm a soldier of the world war 5, the last war that ended humanity...Well, At least not completely. I checked my surroundings and I noticed I was

On a Cryosleep chamber. I broke the glass, I fell down. My knee and arms hurted a lot, but It didn't break. Blood was coming out of my arm, I quickly grabbed an piece of paper and closed

the wound. I grabbed my Thompson. (On the Art of Splatoon, the soldiers were using thompson) I moved around, I saw a door and I opened it. I checked the corridors, they were...2...things?

They have octopuses on their head...It freaked me a lot. I quickly took cover.

"Ju shion ma kupu?" A creature said.

"Muj kio ju ko." another creature said.

They were coming with their...Paint guns? I took the chance and runned away. These creatures saw me, and they started pointing their paint weapons.

I showed them my weapon.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE! BUT I SWEAR I'LL PULL THIS TRIGGER ON YOUR OCTOPUSES HEAD!" I shouted, they didn't seem to understand me, But they started firing...INK?

I fired at them, I injured 1 and Killed 2. I had mercy with the last one. she or he was crying.

"A man has to fight his own fights, death doens't mean memorial or honor, it was that you are a man, you fought bravely with a human that you had no chance against it.

you deserve my respect." I told him, even knowing that he or she didn't understand me.

I walked to the exit I saw in the distance, I saw a big forest and I city upahead. Humanity survived?

I walked through the forest with my gun in hands. When I reached the beach that leads to the entrance of the city, Giant...fish, came out to attack me. I shoot them down, but I did

a lot of noise. I runned away of the beach and hid. 2 New looking race came and looked at the giant fish, they seem scared, they look human, but they have...tentacles?

I walked behind them.

"DON'T MOVE!" I said, they turned at me with a expression with fear when they saw my weapon.

"Please! don't shoot us!" A female I guess. Cried.

"YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" I said surprised.

"I just learnt it! and please don't shoot us!" She cried.

"You guys have any idea of what is front of you?" I said.

"You have fur on your head, and you have really strange clothes and guns.." the male one I think said.

"What are you guys?" I asked them.

"We...are inklings." She said.

"Inklings? Well I guess you don't know my race, my race is called Humans, my original specie name is Homo Sapiens." I said. they looked amazed.

"The Acients? the ones that walked before us?" they said with such amaze.

"and you guys? envolved or took out our planet?" I said with a serious look.

"NO! We are envolved from squids" He said.

"Well, I guess I was right, one day the ceuphalopods will take out earth when humans go extinct, I never thought Squids would take out.

I imagined the Octopi or Octopuses." I said totally surprised.

"you mean the octarians?" She said.

"The octo-what?" I asked confused.

"Here let me explain. the octarians are envolved octopi. 100 years ago had an war against the octarians, the inklings won. and now they want revenge against us." He said.

"Such an weird coincidence...Humans had a war." I whispered to myself but they heard.

"War with who?" They said curious.

"with ourselfs...We may look stupid, but we did many things that you guys didn't. We walked to the moon, and we made nuclear weapons, the destructive ones..

Also...a nation declared war with my country...I was sent to the war, and with this war. some UNBRAINED idiot sent a nuclear warhead into the south pole of the earth.

and it caused the ice to melt. Increasing...the sea levels." I said with such disappointment in humanity.

"My friends and family died because of this shit." I said.

"Oh...I never thought about it" they said with sadness, but they were happy with the things they learnt.

"Also guys..don't do wars..I do not want you guys do the same mistakes as we did in the past..." I said, hoping they would understand.

"Okay, anyways want to live with us? you don't seem to have a place to stay." They said.

"if you insist." I said.

(END OF CHAPTER)


End file.
